Worlds Collide: Skirmish in the Snow
by Fenixy
Summary: League of Legends: an online game where you control various champions to destroy the enemy camp. However there is a side to the game that only a chosen few have ever seen, a side outside of the Fields of Justice. So come Summoner, let's see what your GAME has to offer. Come see the world your champions roam with their own wills.


**_Chapter 1: "It's cold out there…"_**

A land so foreign that there was no map on _Earth_ that could help me find my way home. Heck, was I even on Earth anymore?! The beings around me are definitely not all human; some are… monkeys? An armadillo with blades? Whatever the case is, I need to start from the beginning.

\- I got mid - I typed into the computer in the chat group. I randomized my selection and I still ended up with my main, Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. The other strangers called their lanes and roles as I just sat back and waited for the game to actually start. I rocked in my desk chair before I stood and walked away to grab a glass of water from my kitchen.

When I returned, Summoner's Rift glowed off my screen. I positioned myself to my usual position as I laid down each finger, from my pinkie to my index, down on their designated keys. After selecting my starting items, I moved Ahri to the mid lane.

The time was 21:46 when I looked at the time and my team was ahead with an enemy top lane turret taken down and the score was ten to seven. I was playing against a Wukong in the middle lane when I got a strange message.

\- You're pretty good at this game -

There was no name with the message, it was just yellow like all the normal private lessons. Looking at the message distracted me long enough for Wukong to kill my champion. I groaned in frustration as I typed - Who is this? -

\- Someone that can help you get more involved with the game -

Nothing seemed normal about this conversation, but I still had a twenty seconds to respond so I mused the stranger. - How? - I enjoyed playing League, but it was more of a way to release stress and use up my spare time.

\- I can put you in the game -

I rolled my eyes. - Are you a troll? -

\- I am not related to Trundle in any way! - The stranger replied. It was a kind of strange reply, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

\- Okay then, how can you- -

Then my computer went completely black.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I tried to reboot my laptop, but nothing happened. The screen just lit up with a grey screen and a symbol grew on my screen pixel by pixel. I recognized the symbol as the crest from the game, but then the screen grew brighter and brighter until I was completely blind by the light. Then everything went black. All the lights and the sounds from my room and the street outside my window faded away. Then there was nothing to hear or see.

Then suddenly I got really cold and a light breeze brushed across my face as if I was now outside. Soft drops fell on my face that ran down the curves of my cheeks. My eyes were still sealed shut as I slowly prided them open to see a cloudy grey sky. Snow was falling from the sky and they lightly touched my light tan skin. My body felt numb, but I could still feel how cold it was and I was not dressed according in my shorts and t-shirt. I could feel the snow underneath me as I heard footsteps muffled by its softness.

I gain the ability to turn my neck to see the approaching figure. It was large and my vision was still blurry. As the figure got closer, I could see two different parts. A tiny body on top of a large patch of blue fur. I quickly closed my eyes against as they got within a few feet from me.

"Who are you?!" A small voice questioned me as I feel a pair of large hands scoop me up. As I was moved, I feel a gust of warm air as the large beast started to sniff me and exhaled. It growled and the small voice shushed it. "I know Willump, I've never seen this girl before either. Everything about her seems suspicious…" The hand closed around me carefully as I feel them moving me. "We shall take her to Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere and see what they make of this."

As they walked, I kept myself still and quiet while only one question came to mind.

 _"Where the hell am I?"_

It felt like hours as they continued to carry me and my body was starting to ache from the cold. My body obviously needed to move. I knew that I wasn't as cold as I would have been because of the large hands wrapped around me, but it wasn't comfortable.

My nose then started to itch and I let out an uncontainable sneeze and I could feel that we stopped moving and to footsteps stopped.

"She's awake!" The small voice shouted in a bit of excitement before clearing their voice and speaking in a much deeper voice. "Now, answer my question lady!" they exclaimed, "Who are you?"

Opening one eye then the other I took a large gulp as I made eye contact with the large beast. "M-My name is Leslie Cooks, and I'm only eighteen so I'm not much of a lady."

The large beast snorted, looking a bit displeased. "Oh stop Willump!" The small boy on top of its shoulders vexed. "Sorry, he's just a little upset that you didn't wake up sooner." His head popped up out of his furred hood, "Wait! Why am I apologizing? You're my prisoner!" The little boy glared down at me and the large beast mimicked him.

"U-Um… if you don't mind, but can I touch the ground so I can stretch?" I asked nervously, "My body is kind of stiff and it is starting to ache." I wasn't ready for the slow nod the boy gave me and patted the top of the beast's head to let me down.

"Now, don't try and run away! It's cold out there and there is no way you're surviving dressed like that." The boy ordered, pointing down at me in my shorts. I nodded as my legs shook in the deep snow.

The snow reached my knees as I stretched out my arms over my head and bend down but avoided sticking my head in the snow. Looking back up at the beast and the boy, I was instantly picked up again by its large hands and we continued on our way to…

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked without thinking first. I quickly bit my lip as the boy didn't look like he acknowledged my question.

"To the Avarosan tribe in the Freljord." He answered with a stern voice, "I'm taking you to the King and Queen for them to decide what to do with you." I couldn't exactly object, not in my situation. "Oh and by the way," He started again, looking down at me, "My name is Nunu, and this is my best friend Willump. He's a yeti."

 _"A yeti?!"_


End file.
